Lock handle assemblies such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,721 are commonly utilized in vending machines for securing the vending machine cabinet door to the vending machine cabinet. Such lock handle assemblies have proven relatively affective at securing vending machines. However, although difficult, it is possible for such lock handle assemblies to be picked. Further, it is also possible for persons to obtain a copy of the key without authorization. A person with an unauthorized copy of a key may then be able to gain access to a large number of vending machines without the knowledge of the proprietor of the vending machines. Attempts to increase vending machine security in order to address such problems have been made in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,104 describes a solenoid enabled lock which is configured for use in association with lock handle assemblies. Other types of locking mechanisms including a variety of types of electrically controlled lock actuators are also possible. For example, lock assemblies which are actuated by motors also exist. In vending machines and other locations where electrically controlled locks are used a source of external electrical energy is often available for delivering current to the lock actuator of such assemblies. However, when such source of external electrical energy is unavailable for some reason, such as a power outage for example, it is still desirable to be able to operate such lock assemblies so that access to the vending interior is still possible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a circuit for selectively delivering electrical energy to an electrically controllable lock actuator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circuit for selectively providing power to processing means which is used to control delivery of electrical energy to a lock actuator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a circuit which facilitates an extended the useful life of a reserve source of electrical energy, which reserve source may be used to deliver electrical energy to a lock actuator and/or processing means.